Little Man
by The Enemy
Summary: Summary: Naru and Mai through the eyes of their Son, Takashi, and then his new siblings, and his resentment towards them, and his father and how he gets over it. Seven year olds should NOT have this kind of problem.


Summary: Naru and Mai through the eyes of their Son, Takashi, and then his new siblings, and his resentment towards them, and his father and how he gets over it. Seven year olds should NOT have this kind of problem.

Warning: If you have not read "Family Man" then you should not read this. But you can if you want.

A/N: this is going to be a series. Their children are going to grow up, and eventually, by the end of the series, Everyone that worked at SPR will be related by marriage...or impending marriage. Save for John, who as you all know, is a Priest. Just as he works for the Holy Father, he will be the Great Godfather. As you read more, you's understand. In Layman's terms, "Family Man" was the first Generation Fic. You will even See Mai and Naru and everyone else age slowly into seniors. I have also decided to connect the Series to my first story "I Do." It'll all make sense in the long run.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. Nope, Not me. Never will. -cries-

oneshot

Little Man

During Mai's second pregnancy, her first son, Takashi, usually liked to rest his head against her bulging stomach, to hear the heart beat of new brother or sister (in which, he later learns, it is both). He would never admit it to anyone, least of all his parents, but he was actually excited over the fact that he was going to be an older brother.

He was going to miss being an only child (not having to share, always getting a lot of presents, getting to stay out late trick or treating on Halloween), but he would be glad for the company of a new baby. To play with, to cheer up, to teach everything he knows (all the tricks he uses to get out of trouble, how to sneak another cookie, how to properly kick a soccer ball, etc). Just so that the new baby would know he was there, and that he planned on being around for a while.

There were times when he noticed how exhausted his Mother was (she was always sleeping) and how useless she sometimes felt (like when she was to big in the middle section that she couldn't get off the couch or out of bed by herself and had to call out for assistance). He would often help her out.

When she was exhausted, he made her tea (it would never be as good as hers. His mother was the Master at making tea) and brought her blankets. When she felt useless, he would often go to her for help for something he would normally be able to do on his own (like make his bed, pour juice into a up, clean his room). Mai was always happy with whatever it was that Takashi did for her (she knew he asked her help for things he could himself, but still she said nothing to let on).

Once, when she was bending down to help Takashi clean his room, Mai hurt her back, which was already sore from all the extra weight, Naru scolded his son for putting unnecessary strain on her. Takashi stood there and said nothing, as he glared at his father coldly. That was the first time during Mai's pregnancy that Takashi resented the growing child. He wouldn't have asked his Mother for help if she didn't feel so useless. She wouldn't feel so useless if she wasn't pregnant. She wouldn't be pregnant if it wasn't for his Father (he knew that the baby had something to do with his dad. He obviously had stopped believing the stork story they fed him so they _kind of_ told him where babies came from).

When Naru was done reprimanding his son, he asked if there was anything Takashi wanted to say.

Takashi stayed silent.

Naru had sighed and exited the room. It was when he was halfway down the steps that Takashi shouted, "I don't want a new baby anymore 'cause it's just gonna get me in trouble!" then he slammed his door, locked it, and pushed his toy box in front of it. He then turned off his light, climbed in his bed, pulled the cover over his head, and cried for a few minutes. Then he fell asleep.

Early the next morning, Mai went into labor. Naru was rushing around like a lunatic when Takashi unlocked his door and peeked out. It was the first time he had ever seen his Father so disheveled, so uncertain.

So panicked.

Without really thinking, Takashi left his room and went downstairs. He passed his father, who was on his way up, but neither noticed as it was dark and Takashi had his cover wrapped around him So Naru didn't notice him, and Takashi was half asleep, basically sleepwalking, so he didn't notice Naru.

As Naru turned the corner and entered his room to get Mai, Takashi picked up the phone in the kitchen, on the counter, and dialed Madoka's number. It rang four times before someone finally picked up.

"Hullo?" said a very deep, very raspy voice. It was Lin.

Takashi didn't know Lin slept. Takashi didn't know Lin was human either. He just always assumed that he was an android with a lot of different human characteristics. He didn't understand how Madoka could fall in love with him.

"Lin," Takashi said, "Mommy is having a baby."

"I know, Takashi." Lin said. Takashi yawned.

"Okay." he said, and they hung up. Takashi was just out of the kitchen when the Phone rang again. He went back and picked it up.

"Hullo?" he asked sleepily.

"Takashi, is your Mommy having her baby right _now?"_ Madoka asked.

"Yes. I called you just like you said, but Lin already knew." he answered. Madoka didn't say anything, but he heard soft voices in the background and assumed that it was Lin, getting in trouble. Then Madoka came back.

"How is she?" she asked.

"I dunno. I have to pee now. Bye." and then he hung up. Then he picked up the phone and called his Grandpa.

"Yes?" said Martin.

"Pawpaw. Mommy is having a baby."

"I know Takashi."

"Right now."

"Oh."

Silence. There were some shuffling noises and then Takashi heard his Grandmother.

"Hi sweetie. How are you?" Luella asked. Takashi yawned as an answer.

"Oh. I see. Well, you just get back to bed. Put your father on the phone first."

"Mmkay." he said. Takashi put the phone to his chest and then yelled, "DAD! GRANDMA'S ON THE PHONE!"

He put the phone back to his ear and waited for Naru to pick up. When he did, Takashi put the phone back on it's hook. By then, he was too tired to really go all the way back upstairs, so he went into the living room, laid down on the sofa, and fell asleep.

The next time he woke up, it wasn't because his father was rushing around, it was because of all the bright lights around. Takashi opened his eyes, and realized that he was not, in fact, on his sofa, but rather in a very white place with bright lights that had a lot of people in Blue uniforms running around.

He yawned, catching the attention of his Grandmother, who he had just realized was sitting next to him.

"Oh, you're awake sweetie?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes." he said sleepily. "Where are we?"

"We are at the hospital. Your mom is having her baby now."

"Oh." and that's all he said.

Takashi decided that even though he didn't want to have a new baby anymore, there was no stopping it, and that he should stay awake to make sure his mom was alright.

He accomplished this goal for about twenty minutes. And then he yawned again, which caught the attention of his Grandfather this time.

"Pawpaw, what time is it?" he asked. He could barely keep his eyes open.

"It's four thirty am. Are you terribly sleepy?" Martin asked. Takashi didn't know why, be he always liked when his grandparents said things in a different way. It amused him.

Takashi yawned again. "Mm...huh."

He gave his grandfather a confused look when the old man brought him onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

"You can go ahead and rest a bit. Your mother will be fine." Martin said. Takashi nodded, gave another small yawn, then rested his head against his grandfather's chest and was asleep within seconds.

The next time he woke up, it was because Naru had shaken him awake. When Takashi opened his eyes, he realized he was in a room with his grandparents and his parents. He looked over at his Grandfather, who was currently holding a small bundle of blue blankets in his arms.

"Your Mother is fine. And so are the new babies." Naru smiled at his son. Takashi, on the other hand, was glad his Mom was fine, but still felt resentful towards his Dad. When he heard the word "babies" was when Takashi knew his life was over. His seven year old life which he had still to begin.

"There's more than one?" Takashi asked, monotonously. Naru nodded, not missing the lack of emotion his voice.

"Do you want to see them?" He asked. Takashi shook his head and said, "No."

"Why not?" Naru asked, casting a glance at Mai, who was handing the pink bundle in her arms to Luella.

"I just don't." he said. He saw that his Dad wasn't finished with talking to him, so he directed his next question to Mai. "When can we get out of here?"

Mai looked thoughtful. "I don't know. Naru did you ever ask?"

Naru stared at his son, then looked at Mai. "No. I should go ask now, right?"

Mai smiled sweetly at him. "Right."

Martin looked over at Takashi and smiled at him. Takashi smiled back. His grandfather walked over to him and kneeled down to see him at eye level.

"This is your brother, Gene." He said, holding the baby in his arms up a little.

Takashi didn't look down.

"Okay." he said, staring right at his Grandfather's face.

"Don't you want to hold him?" Martin asked.

"No."

"Don't you want to see him?"

"No."

Heavy silence filled the room as all eyes fell on the little boy. Luella looked at Mai, and Mai looked at Takashi.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked. Takashi shrugged and said, "Nothing."

Naru chose that moment to come back into the room. He informed everyone that Mai and the babies would be discharged from the hospital later that day.

"Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom." Takashi said. Really, it was just a way to get out of everyone's gaze, but then he remembered that when he was at home, he never did go to the bathroom, and he was paying for it now.

Naru walked over to him and held out his hand. Takashi hopped off the chair and took it. The two Shibuya men left the room, leaving a very shocked, very hurt Mai.

As Naru guided his son down the hectic hallway, his thoughts began to wander.

Why didn't Takashi want to see the babies?

Was something wrong?

Is Takashi alright?

For the first time in many years, Naru didn't have an answer.

Takashi, on the other hand, understood his feelings (about as much as a seven year old could). He knew what he was feeling inside, and just _knew _that it was right. He did feel a pang of guilt when he saw the hurt look flash in his Mother's eyes, but he knew that eventually she'd get over. She has her knew _children _to look after.

She'd get over.

Wouldn't she?

"We're here, Takashi." Naru said, snapping the young boy out of his thoughts. Takashi looked up at his father, who was looking down at him, then walked into the bathroom in front of him. He closed the door behind him, then turned on the light. As he stared ahead, he saw someone. A little boy just like himself, tired, exhausted, even after practically getting a full nights sleep (although it was interrupted a few times).

Takashi wondered where this boy came from, and then he realized that he was staring into a mirror.

Mirrors were supposed to show your reflection. Can they reflect your thoughts, too?

* * *

It had been a few days since the babies had been brought home. Naru and Mai were continuously getting used to the crowded home. Takashi just tried to stay out of the way. He didn't want to have to get blamed for helping, again.

But honestly, Takashi was kind of hoping that his parents would just take a second to realize that he could help, and not be troublesome. Of course, being the son of Kazuya Shibuya, he wouldn't tell them. He would wait for them to figure it out on their own. He wasn't really sure when that time would come but he was hoping it'd be soon. Even with his newly large family, he felt all alone (even though, he later realizes, his loneliness was somewhat self-inflicted).

Mai and Naru were at a loss for what to do. Their eldest child had become quiet and withdrawn. He was only around when they told him to do something. He never came out to spend time with the family. He hadn't even held his siblings yet, let alone look at them. It was peculiar behavior, especially for a seven year old.

"Maybe he should talk to someone." Mai suggested one time. She and Naru had just put Saya and Gene down for their nap, and were quietly talking in the livingroom.

"That might be the solution. But really, a therapist? For a child? He is only seven." Naru said. He lifted his cup of tea to his lips, and sipped silently.

"It' not really uncommon, just not widely known of. Most families try to keep it under wraps."

"Naturally, Mai. They wouldn't want people to start thinking that their child was crazy."

Mai glared at her husband. "That's not what I mean, and you know it."

"Yes. Truthfully, I don't think we should have him talk to anyone. He'll come to us when he's ready."

"How uncharacteristic of you. I wish you had followed your own advice when you were younger."

"Wishes hardly ever come true, Mai."

Mai smiled. "Mine did." and she leaned across the table to kiss her husband.

* * *

"What are they like?"

"I don't know."

"Do they sleep a lot?"

"Probably."

"Do you play with them a lot?"

"No."

Takigawa Hana was outraged. "Why not? They are your new siblings!"

Takashi folded his arms and turned his back to her. "I didn't ask to be a big brother. No one even bother to see how ok I was with it."

Hana gave an aggravated sigh and then promptly pointed out, "You sound like your Dad again."

Takashi's eyes stared straight ahead. They were at school and it was currently recess. Takashi's eyes flew up to the clock on the wall. Pretending that he didn't hear that last comment, he snorted in an undignified manner. On the inside, though, her words went right through his chest, like an arrow.

"It has nothing to do with my Dad." he said. Hana slapped him on the back of the neck.

"Stop being stupid! Whatever it is that you are blaming the babies for, stop it! They are babies. They can't do anything but sleep, cry, and poop."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Takashi turned back around to face his friend. Even though they didn't get along sometimes, it was always the truth whenever anyone said that their bond was strong. Hana was determined and strong, and she'll tell a person what's what right to their face. Takashi was a lot like his mother. Kind, clumsy, strong willed.

It's no wonder they get along so well.

"Sure, but...ok. It has something to do with my Dad." Takashi admitted finally. Hana shook her head and rolled her eyes. She grabbed Takashi's hand and dragged him over to the swings.

"Sit." she ordered.

"Don't treat me like a dog."

"I SAID SIT."

Takashi sat.

Hana smiled triumphantly and sat down on the swing next to him. "Now then," she said, "what's going on."

"Well...Dad kind of sees Mom as a really important doll." he said. Hana raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing, silently urging him to continue.

"Especially when she had the babies inside of her. She couldn't really do anything but sit around all day, waiting for them to come. Dad would get annoyed whenever she tried to do something. He didn't want her to get hurt, I guess."

Hana nodded. "Makes sense. It wouldn't be just her that got hurt."

"Right." Takashi agreed, "but I still felt kind of bad."

"Why?"

"Because she was used to doing a bunch of things, and then suddenly she can't. She felt useless and old. This is where I come in. I would try to give her tiny things to do, like helping me with the dishes, or watch me as I cleaned my room."

"That was good."

"Yeah, it was. I got in trouble for it though. A few times, Mom would try to put a plate on a high shelf, slip, and start to fall. Always, Dad was there to catch her. He would get her comfortable in their room, and then come back to yell at me."

"Hm."

"He wouldn't even let me say what I was doing. I never got a chance to explain what was happening."

"So, what was happening?" Hana asked. Of course, she knew, but she had to confirm it.

"I was trying to make Mom not feel so old and, and, and useless. She always seemed to be kind of sad when she would just be sitting down and not doing anything. Dad never noticed, but I did. I was around her more when she was pregnant."

By then, Hana had a plan calculated in her head. She knew exactly what to do.

"And then, earlier that night before she had Saya and Gene, Mom got carried away. I asked her if she wanted to help me clean my room, and of course she was happy to. I thought she understood that I meant for her to watch me, not to help, really. When I wasn't looking, she bent down to pick something up, and hurt her back. Dad made her go lay down and then he yelled at me, so I figured that really, it was the babies fault because if Mom wasn't pregnant, it wouldn't have been a problem."

"I see."

"Yeah."

The bell rang, signaling that recess was over.

"Hey, Takashi. Can I come over your house today?" Hana asked.

Takashi shrugged. He got off the swing and then stretched his arms. "I don't care."

"Okay." Hana said cheerfully.

It was time to put her plan into action.

* * *

Hana knew what babies looked liked. She even knew where they came from before everyone else (thanks to her mother's bluntness). Of course, she expected the babies to be cute. Takashi's mother and father were very pretty people. What she wasn't expecting, however, was for Takashi to enter his house and instantly head for his room.

"Where are you going?" Hana asked. Takashi took off his bag and put it on the hook by the door. He then grabbed a juice box from the fridge, and went to the stairs.

"Welcome home, honey!" Mai's voice rang from somewhere in the house.

"Thanks Mom!" Takashi replied. He looked over his shoulder at Hana. "I'm going to my room."

"You're just going to leave me here? I'm your guest!"

"You invited yourself. Bye." and then Takashi went out of sight. Hana stood there, letting her anger go from boiling over, to sizzling, to simmering, to evaporating into steam. Waving away the fact that she was there for a purpose, which was to HELP him, she ventured deeper into the house. Following the voices of baby giggles, tiny yawns, and Mai's voice humming a lullaby, Hana found herself in the living room, which had Mai sitting on the couch, playing with her newborns.

"Taniyama-san." Hana said cheerfully. Mai perked up, an looked around the room. When her eyes fell upon the young girl standing in the entrance, Mai quickly held out her arms to her.

"Hana-chan! I didn't know were coming over for a visit! If I did, I would have put out some snacks." Mai said joyously. Completely missing Mai's happiness, Hana said with a frown, "That wouldn't have been needed. Takashi is up in his room."

Mai's smile fell a little bit, and then she turned back around in her seat. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. He's doing everything he can to avoid the babies."

At hearing the mention of the word, Hana walked into the room, and around the couch to get a full view of the twins.

"They are so cute!" Hana exclaimed. "They look a lot like dolls."

"Yeah. They do, I guess. Do you want to hold one?" Mai asked. Hanna nodded eagerly and sat down on the sofa next to her. Mai picked up her son, and carefully placed him in Hana's arms.

The baby peered up at Hana with sleepy eyes. He blinked a few times, then yawned, and was soon fast asleep.

"What's his name?" Hana asked.

"Gene. We named him after. . .someone special." Mai said. Hana cooed at the baby some more.

"How old are the babies?"

"A weak and a half."

"They are so tiny. . ."

Mai chuckled. "You were this small when you were born."

Hana made a face. "Nope. Not ever. My Daddy says that I've always been like a little grown up. A tiny adult. He say's a lot of things like that."

"Probably because you take after your mother in a lot of ways." Mai suggested. She had to admit that that might be the case. Hana looked like a miniature Ayako with blonde hair. And just like her mother, she never hesitated to let someone know what she thought.

"I don't know. Maybe." Now was her chance! "Takashi looks just like his Dad, but he acts a lot like you. Well, when he's not acting like a baby."

Mai chuckled. "I guess." then she sighed. "I don't really know what's wrong with him. He was fine up until recently. I don't know what happened."

"I think it's because he got into an argument with his Dad." Hana said casually. She peered over at Mai, searching for a reaction.

"An argument? About what?" she inquired.

"About you and the babies, I guess. Today at recess we were talking about the babies. Well, I was. He wasn't very helpful. He said that he kind of blames the babies for his Dad yelling at him. Something like that."

Mai blinked, taking in every word spoken. "So where–?"

"He said something about cleaning his room, and you getting hurt. Then his dad yelled at him. I didn't really understand what he was saying because he was mumbling. But it's ok." Hana blinked innocently at Mai. "Right?"

Mai was very still as she spoke. "Right."

"That's good!" Hana smiled. Then she put on a face of realization. "Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot that I was supposed t go home today! Momma's gonna be real mad at me."

Mai smiled sweetly. "How about I fix you a snack, and while you eat it, I will call your parents."

"Really? Okay!" Hana giggled.

As Mai stood up and made her way into the kitchen, Hana slyly turned her head towards the stairwell where she saw a head full of black hair, quickly retract back behind the wall.

Takashi had known that Hana was up to something when she suddenly asked to come over. He confirmed it when he was accidentally caught eavesdropping on her conversation with his Mother.

_That little..._

Takashi knew he should be angry that she had schemed something, but he wasn't. Not really. Because of her little plan, he really did see her as his best friend.

Even if she w_as_ a girl.

* * *

It was later that evening that Takashi received a knock on his door. He didn't hesitate when he called out, "Come in."

The door creaked open, and Takashi didn't even need to look up to recognize the presence. He was sitting on his bed with his back to the door. As the intruder drew nearer to him, the familiar sight of a tall shadow looming over him was obvious enough.

"Yes?" Takashi asked quietly.

Naru cleared his throat.

After having spoken to his wife about their elder child's odd behavior, he finally understood that it was all his fault. As usual, he had spoken sharply to someone without hearing their side to the story. In most cases, he wouldn't have really been bothered, since his son would just bounce back to normal after a day or two (give or take a few hours, maybe), but when he didn't, and his resentment towards his new siblings grew, Naru started to think that maybe he had crossed the line.

And now he knew why.

"Your mother explained to me that you were just trying to make her feel better."

"Ok."

"And I have to say, that was very kind of you."

"Ok."

"I shouldn't have yelled at you as I did."

"Do you have a point here, Dad? Because if you do, you should make it."

Naru smiled. There was no denying that Takashi was his son.

"I'm... I'm sorry for yelling at you. It wasn't fair of me since I didn't listen to you." Naru admitted.

He hasn't had to give a sincere apology since the time after he was married to Mai. He should've apologized that day, but he couldn't since he knew she would kill him for tricking her. (:3)

It was hard to apologize and actually mean it. Even if it is for your family.

For your son.

"I really am sorry, Takashi. I hope that you can forgive me, and start paying attention to your brother and sister."

"I... it's ok. Thank you for saying sorry, Dad." Takashi said. "I... I never hated the twins. I wasn't really mad at you. Well, I was, but only for a little while, but before I had said that I didn't want the babies and I had to stick to my word, like you always tell me, but then I started to feel bad, and I got really confused, and then my heart started to hurt a lot, but it's ok now since you said sorry so now I can forgive you I guess and now I want to hold the babies so where are they?"

Takashi took a giant breath, and then another one.

"Uh, well, the babies are asleep now. You can play with them tomorrow."

"Really? Oh, that's too bad, but I guess it's ok for now. I've waited for a long time, I guess one more day can't hurt."

Naru put his hand on his son's head and ruffled his hair. "You're right."

* * *

Thanks to begging from both Mai and Takashi, Naru agreed to a family walk. Thanks to begging from Takashi, his parents decided to let him push the stroller. Takashi walked happily through the park, a little ahead of his parents, pointing out things to his brother and sister.

"Over there is the coldest water facet. It's great for water war's during the summer. And over there is where the ice cream stand usually is. It's not open now, seeing as how it's October and all. Since it's so cold, are you guys warm enough? If not just let me know and I'll make it all better. I'm your big brother, you know. That's why I'm here. I know I haven't been around for a while, but don't worry, I'm going to be around for a real long time to take care of you until you are old enough. I guess that's what parents are for, but not really. They take care of the oldest child first and then older brother takes care of the younger siblings. The parents only help every once in a while. It's ok. They do a pretty ok job of it. But they aren't as good as I am. Oh! Over there! You see that swing? It goes the highest and you jump the farthest when you swing on it..."

Walking behind the talkative seven year, who seemed completely unaware of their presence, mai walked hand in hand with Naru.

"He's... energetic today." Mai smiled.

"I think he is trying to make up for lost time with them."

"That sounds about right. And speaking of lost time, you have about two years worth of making up to do." She said. Naru raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really."

"Yes, really. I was working for you for about two years before you tricked me to marry you. And even after that, you acted like it was nothing but business." Mai answered.

"But I thought that I already made up for it. I mean, we have a happy life, _three _healthy children... what more do you need?"

"Need and want are two entirely different things."

"So what would you have me do?"

Mai looked thoughtful. Naru chuckled.

"When you know, get back to me." he said, and then he kissed her.

"Ugh. GROSS! Do you guys have to do that out _here?_ People can see you guys." came the disgusted voice of Takashi Shibuya.

Mai laughed. "I thought you were more mature than this, honey. With the way you are talking to the babies, I'd have thought you were a little adult."

"I'm not an adult. Not yet. That is still gross. Yuck." he made a disgusted face that made both of his parents laugh.

"Then what are you?"

"I'm a kid. But I'm still old enough take care of the babies. And when you guys are old and crusty, I'll take care of you too."

"Old? Crusty?" Naru said. Mai laughed joyously.

"Yes dear. We will get old and crusty. Together." she said. They kissed again.

"HEY! I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW!"

This time, the chose to ignore him.

Takashi sighed and looked at his brother and sister in the stroller. "You guys are so lucky you don't know what's going on."

Saya only giggled in reply. Takashi smiled.

"Well. At least now I can be as great as I was meant to be. In the eyes of you two, I am God."

Gene burped in reply. Takashi laughed.

"Nice one." he said. "Nearly two weeks old, and already you're talking my language."

Takashi looked down into the innocent faces of Gene and Saya with happiness.

He couldn't wait to start being a big brother.

He'd already waited too long.

The End.

* * *

Ok. Starting from when Hana had her conversation with Mai about what was bugging Takashi, I was rushing things. Really, it's all because I have been writing this thing FOR WEEKS! Usually, a one shot would take a few days, tops, but I kept getting interrupted, in trouble, and I would always get distracted when I thought about what to write next. I really wanted to finish this, because I have a cute idea for the next story already.

By the end of the series, everyone that worked at SPR will be related, or just about, in some way. Except for John. For obvious reasons.

And if they are not obvious to you, I will point them out:

John is a priest, therefore he cannot wed, and consummate his marriage. No offspring there.

Really, John will just be like... the God Father. XD. I have already said this in the beginning of the story, but I am just reiterating it now.

John will not have children. Unless of course he was able to adopt. If he is, then I might have to make a few adjustments to my ideas.

If Catholic priests are not allowed to adopt, however, please let me know, and all will stay as it has.

Oh, and for those of you who want paranormal things to happen:

there will be some paranormal phenomenon to happen, just not in the way you think.

And I will be focusing a lot on the kids. :3. So really...you won't see too much of the normal pairings, unless of course, they are about to have a child, or get married in one couple's case.

So yeah. I'm pretty sure that's all I have to say.

Ok.

Until we meet again.

JOHNNY!

( Ja Ne, which means "Goodbye" or "See you later" sounds like "Johnny" when it is said really fast. This is a joke that I explained in my one fic "Family Man". If you have not read that, I suggest you do.)


End file.
